1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to fluid conductors and more particularly to a valve interposed in a low pressure fluid line between the source of fluid and downstream distribution lines.
In moving fluid under relatively low pressure from a source to a point of usage or for processing, it is desirable, from an economic view point, to utilize distribution line conductors equipped with valves capable of containing the fluid flow and interrupting fluid flow in the event of a malfunction of equipment such as a regulator failing in the open position in the upstream end portion of the distribution line or lines. Such malfunction may result in increased pressure on a low pressure Vessel or system and the loss of a considerable quantity of the fluid and create a dangerous situation for equipment or personnel. Relief valves on the low pressure system may prevent a vessel or line rupture but fugitive emissions may still discharge to the atmosphere.
This invention provides an emergency shutdown valve to be interposed in low pressure fluid conductors, such as commercial or residential gas lines, between the source of fluid and a downstream distribution line or lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any valve capable of monitoring and interrupting low pressure fluid flow in the manner the valve of this invention operates.